Give up
by Moira.Shipper
Summary: During the confrontation between Chakotay and Janeway in 6x01. Even with Janeway out of control, Chakotay doesn't give up on her.


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Summary:** During the confrontation between Chakotay and Janeway in 6x01. Even with Janeway out of control, Chakotay doesn't give up on her.

 **Give up**

 _  
I know you, you'll never  
Give up on me  
Give up on me  
Even when I let you  
Give up on me  
Give up on me_  
 **Give up-Birdy**

"I'm warning you, I won't let you cross that line again." Chakotay said earnestly, still seeing the woman's fury in his mind, almost killing Noah and it frightened him. Not for him, but for her, to see her get lost in her vengeance, away from that wonderful woman who'd giving him peace, who wanted to explore new worlds as she led them home.

"Then you leave me no choice." Janeway said simply, but her blue eyes gleamed with frustration and she said, standing a few inches from his face: "You're relieved of duty until further notice."

She felt her heart racing with their closeness, both for the love she felt for the man, but also for irritation that he had questioned her, because Chakotay was her confidant, her loyal commander who always chose her.

"What's happened to you, Kathryn?" Chakotay asked disappointedly, his forehead scrunched, seeing the woman he loved and admired sinking into her obsession with the Equinox.

He could also feel how close they were feeling her chest rise and fall like his as she stared at him.

"I was about to ask you the same question." She said, feeling frustrated that he didn't understand her, how much the Equinox captain's actions had gone against the Federation rules and she found it unforgivable, even though a small part of her knew she was crossing the line, but she didn't want to give in, she was the captain and couldn't be wrong.

Chakotay knew he should obey, let her cool down and then try to mend their friendship, but he wasn't ready to give up on her, he loved her so much!

He then held her waist with one hand and the other her back and he touched his forehead to hers, and Janeway's eyes widened in surprise at the action as she stared into the black eyes, almost glued to her blues.

"You've changed and you may have noticed and don't want to admit it, but I won't give up on you, Kathryn." And Chakotay took courage, kissing her, feeling his body catch fire in contact with hers.

"Chako-"

Janeway felt her heart beat faster and she raised her hands, pushing them against Chakotay's chest, refusing to move her lips, not only because she was angry, but because she was afraid to give herself to someone she loved, and because he was her subordinate, and that would bring complications.

But Chakotay didn't give up, continuing to move his lips slowly but lovingly over hers, feeling the sweetness of her mouth and the woman gave in, hands going to his chest, grabbing his uniform and moving her lips over his with force and parting them for him.

The kiss was becoming intense and full of passion, and Chakotay pressed her against the table, lowering his hand from her waist to the table, feeling her body mold to his, making them shiver while his other hand caressed her back in a sensual rhythm, making the woman feel her heart melt and her body react to his.

Janeway lifted a hand, caressing his tattoo and tracing the lines gently as she had always wanted to touch it, making the man sigh on her lips and nibble at her lower lip before kissing her again and the two got lost in their touches and kisses full of the love they had felt for each other for almost 5 years.

Their hands wandered over their uniforms and Chakotay lowered both hands to her waist, before they went to her thighs, massaging them with passion his warm touch making her shivering and Janeway felt that she was out of breath and returned to hold his shirt with one hand, the other caressing his chest with her fingernails and teasing him, feeling his heart beating fast.

But then Harry Kim's voice interrupted them in the captain's combadge and the two stepped away from each other, and Janeway leaned against the table, readjusting her clothes as she remembered the passionate heat of his lips on hers and Chakotay, still with his body on fire from her touch, closed his eyes for a moment, afraid he'd ruined what was left of their friendship, watching her turn away from him and stop at the door.

"I know you won't give up on me, even if I am blinded with my revenge and I'm driving you away." Janeway told him in a low voice, but clear and with a twinge of passion, and Chakotay stared at her back.

"Kathryn... You know I won't give up." He wanted to apologize for the kiss, but it was something he didn't regret, because he loved her more than anything in the universe and wanted to demonstrate that, even if she rejected him and everything they had was a professional relationship, he would still be by her side.

But when he opened his mouth, she turned to Chakotay, her eyes glittering and his eyes softened as he watched her bite her lip as he had done to hers early and she admitted:

"And I won't throw you in jail, because I wanted that kiss, too."

And she wanted to, loved him more than she'd ever loved Justin and it frightened her, the fear of losing him too, but that kiss had shaken her and she turned again, heading for the bridge with her heart racing and Chakotay knew that there was still hope for them.


End file.
